


Waking Up As You

by ihavealotofwords



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist!Hiccup, College AU, Fluff, Genderfluid, Genderfluid!Hiccup, Hijack Kink Meme, Mentions of Aster, Mentions of Astrid, Multi, Other, Pansexual!Jack, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavealotofwords/pseuds/ihavealotofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy meets girl, then meets boy, then meets Hiccup. Jack's perfectly alright with this. After all, you are who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up As You

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this](http://hijackkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/82875779691/agender-or-gender-fluid-hiccup-with-cis-pansexual) prompt over at the [Hijack Kink Meme](http://hijackkinkmeme.tumblr.com/) .
> 
> snow-runt asked: agender or gender fluid Hiccup with cis, pansexual Jack.... G rated or nsfw, I don't care, but I'd be so happy if this prompt was filled ; u ;
> 
> I hope I did it right. This was my first time writing a genderfluid character. If anything's wrong or offensive, please let me know and I'll see about fixing it! It won't upset me if you want to correct something!
> 
> Can also be found [here](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/post/85360222690/waking-up-as-you) .

The first time Jack met her, he was waiting for Aster to get his ass down to the lobby so they could go out for those nachos Aster owed him after losing a bet (again). The big lug was running late, so Jack leaned against the wall near the student lounge area, crossing his arms and waiting. A short, lean brunette flopped down on one of the student couches with a sigh, running her fingers through her hair. The sigh was so dramatic, Jack couldn’t help but look up, and in time to see the girl’s hair clip drop off the hair it had been barely hanging on to and drop to the floor. The girl was digging through her bag, unaware about her hair clip. Jack grabbed it and walked around to the front of the couch.

“Hey… I think you dropped this?”

The biggest, greenest eyes Jack had ever seen turned on him. Fair cheekbones, dotted with freckles, flushed. “Yeah, I must have.” She took the clip and haphazardly clipped her bangs back out of her face. “Thank you. My hair would have bugged me to death if I lost this clip.”

Jack shrugged. “Eh, no problem.” He took the seat beside the girl. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. What year are you?”

The girl looked down, fiddling with her bag. “Sophomore,” she said. “I’m an art major.”

“Cool.” Jack smiled. “I’m Sophomore too, but I’m in the math department, so I guess we wouldn’t have a lot of classes in common.” He held his hand out. “Jack Frost. Pleasure to meet someone so pretty today.”

The girl gave a small, slightly crooked smile, flushing. “Thank you.” She took Jack’s hand in a firm grip. “Hi-”

“Hiccup!” A short blonde came rushing up, taking the girl’s hand and pulling her up onto her feet. The girl, Hiccup, Jack guessed, almost lost her balance, but managed to stay upright.

“Astrid, hi. I guess I was early?”

Astrid glanced over Hiccup’s shoulder at Jack, eyes narrowing. “No, I was late. I shouldn’t have kept you waiting. Sorry about that. Let’s go.” She steered Hiccup away from the lounge, glancing back at Jack distrustfully.

“Bye, Jack!” Hiccup called over her shoulder, giving him a wave before she was ushered out the front door by Astrid. Jack raised his hand in farewell, but the two were already outside. A smile crept over Jack’s face. Maybe Aster being late for once wasn’t too bad of a deal.

\-----

The second time Jack met him- for he was certainly all male, from his expressions to the way he was holding himself- Jack had stopped by the art department since Aster’s work was featured in the school showcase. Jack had marveled at Aster’s work (it was amazing as usual and how did people do that, Jack couldn’t even draw a stick figure) before making the round through the rooms to admire all of the other displays. He rounded a corner and immediately spotted Hiccup, standing beside a framed painting. The crowd shifted slightly and Jack was able to make out the painting, and it made his jaw drop.

It was a highly detailed painting of two dragons locked in battle. There was a massive size difference between the two, but even though the larger dragon took up at least half of the canvas, it was obvious that the smaller, more agile dragon had the upper hand.

The painting took Jack’s breath away, and he stared for a solid few minutes before he realized that Hiccup was watching him. Jack smiled and crossed over.

“Hey, Hiccup. I have to say, your painting is amazing.”

Where Hiccup had been wary before, he looked downright confused now, brows furrowed. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before turning to look at the painting. “Thank you,” he said finally, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt nervously. “It took a while to get all of the proportions right, but it’s the work I’m most proud of.”

“With good reason,” Jack agreed, looking at the finer details of the painting now visible that he was close to it. Hiccup glanced up at him fleetingly.

“So, are you just here to see the displays?”

“Mostly,” Jack nodded. “My friend Aster’s showcasing a few pieces, and I came to show support, but I like looking around at all the different displays. I could never make anything like this,” he gestured to the painting.

“Everyone has different talents,” Hiccup said softly. He was still shifting from side to side nervously.

“Hey, after this, do you want to go get lunch or something?” Jack blurted before he could stop himself. Hiccup’s head jerked up.

“Um, sorry,” he said, biting his lip. “My friends already have plans to take me out, to congratulate me.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry. I didn’t mean to spring it on you.”

Hiccup sighed. “How about tomorrow? We can go grab a late lunch.”

“Sure.” Jack smiled. “Meet you in the lobby, then?”

Hiccup nodded, giving Jack a tentative smile.

“Meet you there.”

\-----

The third time they met, Hiccup was neither male nor female. Jack could tell as soon as Hiccup walked up, clad in a flowing long sleeved shirt and jean capri’s. Their hair was loose, with no clip in sight, and they walked with their shoulders spread wide.

“Hey,” Jack greeted, getting up off the couch when Hiccup approached. He smiled. “Ready?”

Hiccup hesitated before nodded. “Do you like Jim’s? You know, that little café on the corner?”

“Yeah, it’s really good. I haven’t been in a while.”

Jack offered Hiccup his arm. Hiccup stared at it for a moment before finally taking it. The walk to the café was quiet. Jack could tell that something was on Hiccup’s mind, but he didn’t say anything. Hiccup would bring it up when they wanted to.

They had already ordered and were waiting on their food when Hiccup finally spoke up.

“I-I don’t think this is going to work, Jack,” they began nervously. “You’re really nice, and you seem like a good guy, but…”

“But what?” Jack prompted, looking confused. “Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?”

Hiccup sighed. “No. It’s going to sound cliché, but I promise that it’s not you, it’s me.” A deep breath seemed to help steady Hiccup, who looked up to meet Jack’s eye finally. “I’m not a girl.”

Jack pursed his lips. “I know.”

“I’m not a boy, either,” Hiccup continued, looking faintly sick. “I’m… it’s taken a long time to figure out, and I’m still…. Sometimes I’m a girl, like when you met me. Some days, I wake up a boy, like yesterday. Other times, I’m just me. Something in between.” Hiccup looked down. “If you want a girl, or a boy, well… then I’m not who you want.”

“Who said I was looking for a girl or a boy?” Jack asked. Hiccup glanced up at him sharply. “Hiccup, I like you. I think you’re cute, even if your friend kinda scares me.”

Hiccup laughed. “Astrid just worries about me. She’s been with me the whole time, while I was trying to figure out who I was.”

“It’s good that she was there to support you,” Jack said kindly. He ducked his head until he could catch Hiccup’s gaze. “But anyway, I liked you when you were a girl.”

Hiccup started to say something, mouth open, but Jack held up a hand.

“Please, let me finish. I liked you when you were a girl. I liked you when you were a boy.” He smiled. “I like you now, too. I’m not asking you to commit to anything serious, but I’d really like to get to know you better, if you’re comfortable with it. Friends first, and if we’re compatible, then maybe a date or two?”

“You really don’t mind?” Hiccup asked in disbelief. Jack shook his head.

“I don’t mind. Why would I? I think you’re amazing- whoever you wake up as.”

Hiccup gave that crooked smile. “I suppose I could wake up as your friend.”

Jack smiled.

Hiccup’s smile grew wider. “Maybe one day I could wake up as someone who’s closer to you.”

Jack laughed.

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
